Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers, commonly use a lens module in conjunction with an image sensor to capture images. Many imaging systems employ autofocus methods and technology to improve image quality by adjusting the position of the lens relative to the image sensor.
Autofocus systems analyze image data from the image sensor to determine the optimal position of the lens. In general, due to the mechanical mechanisms used in the autofocus system, the lens oscillates for some period of time before it reaches a target position. This time delay is often referred to as the settling time. Decreasing the settling time provides a user with the ability to capture images at an increased frame rate.